Achieved Projects
Achieved Projects are projects which have received the required number of supporters to be officially considered for Official LEGO Products. When this occurs the project gains the label "Achieved," hence the name. Though originally a user could post comments on an Achieved project, as of July 17th, 2013, their comment sections are closed, presumably to prevent "off-topic comments" from accumulating. However, it is LEGO CUUSOO policy to allow some time to pass after a project is Achieved for users to celebrate the project's Achieved status. Achieved Projects Released as Sets Six projects have been released or scheduled for release as Official LEGO sets. They are: #Shinkai #Hayabusa #LEGO Minecraft #Back to the Future(BTTF) - DeLorean Time Machine #Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover #Exo Suit was recently announced as the 6th LEGO CUUSOO product. Overview of Achieved Projects In total, 32 projects have reached Achieved status. *2 projects: Shinkai 6500 and Hayabusa predate the "International" release of LEGO CUUSOO. They reached Achieved status when the website was only available to users in Japan. Both projects only required 1,000 votes to get reviewed, but all projects since the International release have had to gather 10,000 supporters. *3 projects: Firefly Serenity playset, The The Winchester - Shaun of the Dead, and the Dark Bucket made it to the review stage and were rejected and Archivedbefore being considered as part of a Quarterly Review. *4 projects: Back to the Future(BTTF) - DeLorean Time Machine, Modular Western Town, EVE Online Ships - Rifter, and The Legend of Zelda were reviewed as part of the first LEGO CUUSOO Quarterly Review, the 2012 Summer Review. The Back to the Future Time Machine was accepted as CUUSOO Set #4, and the others were rejected and Archived for various reasons. *3 projects: UCS Sandcrawler, Thinking with Portals!, and Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover were reviewed as part of the 2012 Fall Review. Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover was decided to be the 5th LEGO CUUSOO product, while the UCS Sandcrawler was rejected because its production would conflict with the ongoing license LEGO has with LucasFilms. When this was announced, a verdict had not yet been reached for Thinking with Portals! The project had to undergo more reviewing before the LEGO Jury could make a final decision. The results for this project were then announced at the same time as the results for the 2012 Winter Review, 2013 Spring Review and the 2013 Summer Review. It was rejected and Archived. No specific reasons were given for its rejection. *2 projects: Purdue Pete and Space Troopers! (formerly Space Marines!), were reviewed as part of the 2012 Winter Quarterly Review. Both were rejected and Archived, but no specific reasons were given for their rejection. *4 projects: Exo Suit, Andy/Bugdroid the Android by Google, - The Legend of Zelda Project -, and Land-Rover Defender 110 were reviewed as part of the Spring Review. The Exo Suit was decided to be the 5th official LEGO CUUSOO set and so it is currently in development. The other three projects were rejected and Archived. No specific reasons were given for their rejections. *3 projects: Mini Shop Series, Batmobile Tumbler Minifig Scale, and League of Legends of Lego - The Raid on Baron Nashor reached 10,000 supporters in the space of time set for the 2013 Summer Review. They were all rejected and Archived. No reasons were given for their rejection. *7 projects: Female Minifigure Set, ATLAS mini model - education/outreach project, FTL: Faster Than Light, Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary, Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair, Ghostbusters, and The Road to Oz have reached 10,000 supporters in the period set for the 2013 Fall Review. They are currently being reviewed. *4 projects: Macross VF-1 Valkyrie +Fast pack / Armored parts, Sherlock, Legend of Zelda: Iron Knuckle Encounter , Japanese old style architecture, and The Adventure Time Project have reached 10,000 supporters in the time period set for the 2014 Fall Review. This Review period has an extra month; the deadline is January 6th, 2014. Category:Explanation of Function